Daughters of the Light
by Scatty
Summary: this is my version of what happens after Revelations instead of The Van Alen Legacy. since i wrote it before The Van Alen Legacy came out, nothing from that book shows up here except for Bliss's and my OC's angel names, and a little on the battle of Rome
1. Chapter 1

Schuyler splashed a little more cold water on her face, turning off the faucet and examining herself in the mirror. There was still a little puffiness around her eyes and the rest of her face was horribly blotchy and red. She blew her nose just as her iPhone, which she'd left on the bed, began to ring. It was a text message from Oliver.  
"Meet me the Mercer in an hour. We need to talk."  
Schuyler cursed softly. Ollie couldn't see her like this. Crying over Jack was unacceptable. It had been two weeks since she ended that relationship, and her seeing that old book Jack gave her wasn't going to change anything. She loved Oliver now. Schuyler sighed and thought, _Maybe if say it enough times it'll be true_. As she cleaned herself up to go out, Schuler thought back on the last few days.  
Things had only gotten worse since Corcovado. Charles had reaccepted the position of Regis, but the other Blue Bloods were in disarray. The only survivor of the Almeida fire, discounting Mimi, was Forsyth Llewellyn. Blue Bloods from all over the world were gathering. The European coven, the Asian coven, and the coven in Rio were all collaborating with the New York coven as they prepared to wage war against the Silver Bloods. It sounded simple and organized, though it was anything but. Almost nothing was left of the New York coven, and the Rio coven had also suffered several losses. All Blue Bloods everywhere, many nearing the ends of their cycles, were being called in. Enmortals were also joining the fight. The Blue Blood world was collapsing from chaos and disarray, and fear was the greatest tormenter. Not to mention the problems at home.  
With Charles reinstated as Regis he was in a much better mood, but no one could deny the depression that seemed to hang in the air. Bliss had been acting strange lately, but Schuyler supposed it was only natural. She had lost her stepmother, sister, and boyfriend all on the same day. Schuyler felt bad for Bliss in a disconnected sort of way, but she had plenty of problems of her own to deal with. She still missed her grandfather's guidance, and without him she hardly knew what to do. Lawrence had left her everything, including the house, so Schuyler was still living there with Hattie and Julius. The Forces had finally agreed to let her move out, of which Schuyler was glad. Being too close to Jack only made the pain fresh, like ripping off a band-aid to reveal the raw flesh beneath—and Mimi's smug attitude wasn't helping. Mimi had Jack all to herself now… _stop_. Schuyler told herself. _Thinking about Jack won't make it any easier to face Ollie_. She sighed as she left the bathroom, grabbed her phone, and went outside to hail a taxi.  
When Schuyler arrived at the Mercer, the Hazard-Perry chauffer was waiting in the lobby. He handed her a key and said quietly, "Second floor, room 2C." Schuyler took the key, headed up in the elevator, and found the room. She carefully unlocked the door and pushed it open, only to realize that the inside was pitch black.  
"Ollie? Oliver?" she called, groping along the wall for the light switch. "You in here?" Finally she found the switch and flipped it. A lamp in the corner blazed to life, silhouetting two people on the bed. As Schuyler's eyes adjusted to the light she slowly comprehended what she was seeing. The two figures on the bed were Oliver and another Blue Blood Girl.  
They were performing the _Caerimonia Oscular_.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have read ****The Van Alen Legacy****, just not ****Misguided Angel****. I know all the facts and I have reasons for breaking the rules :) also, this fic is eventually going to be OC/Oliver, Sky/Jack, and Bliss/Kingsley (I actually like Mimi/Kingsley better but the plot I planned only works if he's with Bliss)**

Schuyler stared. She couldn't believe her eyes. As she stood there, dumbstruck, Oliver and the girl noticed her. They broke apart and Oliver moved hesitantly towards her. "Sky?"

"You betrayed me!" Schuyler blurted. Then she turned on her heel and ran from the room, ignoring Oliver's beseeching cries from behind her. She flew down the steps, made invisible to mortals by the _velox_. Schuyler knew she was among the fastest of her kind and was just thinking that there was no way the other girl could catch up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. The hand was small and delicate, but it spun her around and pinned her to the wall with immense strength and agility, unsurprising for a vampire powerful enough to keep pace with Schuyler. The girl was standing in the stairwell, and Schuyler got a good look at her for the first time. She had the same short, slim, waifish figure and pale translucent skin as Schuyler. She also had the same heart-shaped face, delicately pretty features, and sleek seal's-fur hair (though hers was pale blonde). Her eyes were huge, round, and bright green, and the overall effect made Schuyler think of a photograph she'd seen of Allegra at fifteen. The likeness was shocking, and for the second time in ten minutes, Schuyler was rooted to the spot with astonishment.

"Listen to me. Please," the girl was saying, "I am Hadraniel, the Angel of Love. My name in this cycle is Lilia, and… look, can you please come back to the room so I can explain?"

Schuyler hesitated, then allowed Lilia to drag her back up the stairs and into the room. She slammed the door behind her and sat down on the sofa, motioning for Schuyler to sit down across from her. When both girls were seated, Lilia said, "So. I suppose the first thing you'll want to know is why I encroached on your familiar."

Neurons finally started firing in Schuyler's brain and she nodded. "Yeah," she replied, "What the heck was that?"

"Well, firstly, when a vampire tries to drink from another vampire's familiar, their blood is like poison to them. The very fact that I was able to drink Oliver's blood proves that I'm no ordinary vampire, but my story is a long one, so I'll start at the beginning."

"An eternity ago, when we were all still in Paradise and had the capacity to reproduce amongst ourselves, Gabrielle bore two daughters, one each to Leviathan and Lucifer. These girls were born before Gabrielle and Michael's souls twinned; Lucifer insisted on calling his daughter Azazel, the Darkling, while Gabrielle persuaded Leviathan to name their daughter Hadraniel, Angel of Love. That's me. Azazel was less well known, less tied to the Light, and regarded as a normal Blue Blood when we were cast out of heaven. I was a different story. During one of the first cycles of the vampires on Earth, in ancient Rome, I was born as a sister to Caligula. History—even Blue Blood history—lists only Drusilla, Julia Livilla, and Agrippina, but in reality there was another: me, Lilia, born as a fraternal twin to Julia in that cycle. During the battle of Rome I took the side of the Light because it was my mother's side (my father had never cared much for me), and the side that my soul truly took after. I was one of the most powerful vampires and a great asset to the Uncorrupted, but Leviathan saw this and played a terrible trick. He made it look like I was a spy for the Croatan. After the battle ended and Lucifer was considered gone forever, the Conclave had to imprison Leviathan. Because I was his daughter and alleged supporter I was condemned to an eternity under the mountain with my father. I'd brought as much shame to the Uncorrupted by supposedly turning on them as Azrael and Abbadon had brought pride by joining them. I was removed from all the records, and also erased from many of the vampires' minds with spells."

"Wait," Schuyler interrupted, "you mean you've been around since Rome? In this same shell?"

"Yes," Lilia replied, "I was born in the cycle of Rome, and have kept my ancient cycle name until now. I've shortened it to Lia, though, to avert attention. Anyway, when Leviathan escaped from Corcovado recently I was released as well, but instead of fleeing with him I remained in Rio to face the Conclave. My staying at the mountain and the fact that I'd waited for their ruling rather than disappearing with the enemy gained me their trust once more. I have now been welcomed back into the Conclave. What they know and what you must know is that while under Corcovado, I focused my energies on keeping up with the world outside. I know everything. Everything. One of the main reasons I came to New York was to contact my old friend Sophia—you know her as Jordan Llewellyn—for I believe she is in grave danger, and we need her wisdom. The other, well… you see, I have an unusual ability. My familiars have no tie to me—no infatuation or specific loyalty—but by drinking the blood of another vampire's familiar, I can revoke the bond between them. I can set them free. That's why I was performing the Caerimonia with Oliver. I wanted to set him free from you. That's what you want, right? Now Oliver's only feelings for you are those of the little crush he's been harboring since your transformation. Right, Oliver?"

Oliver blushed. "Um…" he stammered, "Um, y-yeah… but it's funny… since the Sacred Kiss with Lia… I don't feel for Schuyler anymore." He turned to face her. "I mean, I'm not in love with you anymore. I think being your familiar changed something. I still love you like a sister and as a best friend, but not in a romantic way. I think of you now the same way I used to, before all this vampire nonsense started. I mean, you're not disappointed, are you? I didn't think you ever really loved me, but…" Oliver tongue got tied and suddenly he looked anxious.

Schuyler shook her head slowly. "No, no… I'm happy for you, Ollie…"

"Oh, thanks Schuyler, thank you so much, I was so afraid you'd take it badly," he replied, looking relieved.

She smiled faintly and sank back into the couch cushions as her brain struggled to absorb the information overload. Dimly, she heard Lia talking to Oliver, "I need a minute alone with her. We can all meet up afterwards… yeah, I'll text you… bye." Schuyler noted that Oliver gave Lia a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the room, and it was interesting enough to shake her out of her reverie and ask, "I thought your familiars had no ties to you?"

Embarrassedly, Lia stammered, "Well, technically he's not my familiar, I'd have to drink his blood twice to do that, but, um, I think it's a personal thing." She blushed and glanced toward the door again, and it clicked into place for Schuyler: Ollie and Lia liked each other.

Schuyler was surprised to feel excited about this. She'd expected to be upset, having lost both Jack and Oliver in such a short time, but instead she found she'd never really thought it would last. She'd always yearn for Jack, and it was good for Oliver to be interested in a new girl—even if the girl was a Blue Blood.

Lia was sitting across from her on the couch again, waiting patiently for Schuyler to get her thoughts in order. The two girls stared at each other for a long moment before finally releasing their pent-up feelings by bursting into laughter. They hugged and Schuyler said, "I'm so glad to have a sister. I always dreamed of having one."

"I'm glad to have real a sister also," Lia said, "Azazel wasn't very dependable… she was always acting strangely. She was disturbed, always trying to commit suicide. I have an idea why, but we'll have to ask Sophia when we rescue her to be sure."

"Oh yeah," Schuyler added, "Who is Azazel in this cycle, my other sister? You still haven't told me."

Lia smiled, but her eyes looked sad. "Azazel is Bliss Llewellyn."


End file.
